<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standards by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446969">Standards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visuals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Sided Love, Parasocial, Stalking, Tezca POV, Unspoken Threats, mangaverse, warm up fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple in front of him were so transfixed with each other that they didn’t even notice Tezca was there. They were… something disgusting. Justin had to have been tricked into this. There was no way he would associate with someone like that, someone so violent and immoral. Justin had standards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visuals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tezca has always struck me as a creepy character, so heres a fic making him even more creepy. Also I know I said last update I was going to take a break but I lied because this was a warm up/practice fic I ended up really liking. Also sorry to any Tezca fans u-u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Justin was still missing, still on the loose. He was in danger and Tezca’s worry was getting unignorable, he needed to find the kid, he needed to see the other scythe and see that he was ok. He had to bring him back home, back to where he belonged with him at the DWMA. No one seemed to be worried about it, no one else was even trying. They had all abandoned Justin, Tezca couldn’t fucking believe it. He’d save the blonde though, he wouldn’t give up until Justin was back home, safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be so thankful too, his giant blue eyes shining with relief to see he was still welcome. Tezca would be there for him until he recovered, he’d make sure Justin would get back on his feet. Maybe then Justin would finally realize they were more than just friends, that he meant so much more to Tezca. They really were meant for each other, after all he was the only person Justin let close to him. The guillotine had to be scared all on his own… scared without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking past all the bramble Tezca scowled as his mask bent out of place. This really was in the middle of nowhere… Azusa was giving him weird directions here. He didn’t have any choice but to believe her though, otherwise he’d just be wandering around aimlessly. Fixing his mask he kicked the offending rock away and moved up the bumpy hill until he made it to a mostly flat surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mess of trees was impossible to see through, he felt like he might as well be blind as he searched around. Why did Justin have to wear all black? The white of his cloak wasn’t enough to- stopping in his tracks Tezca saw that hint of white, along with the pale skin of someone else besides the scythe. His breath caught. There he was, in one piece. Although someone was bothering him. A glare formed on the bear’s face as he climbed over a fallen tree to get the man away from the vulnerable kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You think you can scare me? Giriko you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.” The man, Giriko, towering above Justin laughed deep and low, moving forward to back Justin against a tree. Justin was only smiling, he looked happy, happier than Tezca had ever seen him. Stopping dead in his tracks Tezca felt something cold come over him as he watched the two of them blankly from where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not forgettin’ baby scythe, I just don’t know how ready you are for this. You're still a kid aren’t you?” Justin laughed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tezca had never heard that noise before, not once even with all his jokes. Giriko leaned closer to the scythe, until their lips were almost touching, his sharp teeth threatening over Justin, a loud warning that he would bite. The guillotine didn’t look scared at all, he looked excited. They looked like they were happy together. They were happy. Justin wasn’t running like a scared rabbit at all. He wasn’t hiding from the DWMA sobbing about being abandoned at all. He was having fun… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t make sense at all. This wasn’t the Justin Tezca knew at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when do you care about those kinds of things? Are you suddenly finding some morals in there? What an inconvenient time for that to happen.” This wasn’t Justin, Justin didn’t talk this much, much less tease people. He didn’t act like this at all. Tezca knew him better than anyone and he had never seen the guillotine play around like a… like a… Tezca grit his teeth. This was wrong. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Justin wasn’t supposed to find someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. Life wouldn’t be any fun if I acted as staunch and boring as you.” Justin laughed again, something soft and melodic, mirroring the beat of his music with little giggles in between as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard </span>
  </em>
  <span>put his hands on Justin’s waist and pulled them closer together. Justin wrapped his hands around Giriko’s neck in response, a golden smile on his face as they spun a bit trying to balance their weight properly while connected. They looked like they were in love. Justin was in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d never get anywhere if I was as reckless as you, but I will admit you're the most fun I’ve had.” Tezca felt as if he had been torn in half. The rejection here was deafening. Unignorable. The couple in front of him were so transfixed with each other that they didn’t even notice he was there. They were… something </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Justin had to have been tricked into this. There was no way he would associate with someone like that, someone so violent and immoral. Justin had standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s lips moved with a whisper and Giriko’s grip on scythe tightened as he lifted Justin up off the ground, leaning back the slightest bit so Justin was above him. Justin said something else quiet enough that there was no way for Tezca could hear, and then their lips met in a warm loving kiss. It was like a gunshot. Tezca could feel the bloody hole that had been ripped through his chest, the emptiness of his hollowed out stomach. This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asura’s madness was deluding Justin, that’s why Tezca was here in the first place. He was watching someone take advantage of Justin right now, he had to step in. There was no way the love in their eyes was real. They pulled away from each other to look into each other’s eyes, both of them having tiny smiles pulling at their lips. Justin looked so comfortable in Giriko’s arms, so happy to be held up high above the other so he could hold the enchanter’s chin in soft hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving forward Tezca stopped dead in his tracks. He was approaching two self wielding weapons, two that wouldn’t hesitate in killing him. He was outmatched here, and there was no way he could convince Justin of anything while this disgusting excuse for a man had his hands on him. He’d have to come back later. When Justin was alone. When he could bring the kid back and show him what a mistake he had made.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a song called obsession by charlie white that ever since it came out struck me as like Tezca's song and I've been wanting to do it for awhile. Also Justin and Giriko are so sappy in this I love it so much. They're so gay. Oh also sorry this is so short :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>